


The Breaks

by Tieleen



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <em>Leverage, Eliot/Hardison/Parker, Weirdest slow-dance ever</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaks

Alec sighs.

There are people who'll tell you something's seriously weird when the geek's the one who has to teach people about intimacy. Those people aren't Alec Hardison, because Alec isn't narrow-minded and he has an excellent sense of his strengths in life, thank you, and also, he's spent the last few years around his team, and that really gives you a new perspective on things. So when he says something is very wrong here, what he means has a lot more to do with how the learning process is actually going.

"Parker!"

"What?" she hisses. Alec supposes he should be grateful she embraced the part about lowering her voice, though if she thinks that's enough to avoid drawing attention to them just now then... ooh boy.

He really wants to grit it out, but he keeps a firm grip of what they're doing here, and hey, he knew this wouldn't be easy. He just didn't expect it to be... well, okay, he didn't expect it to be the Parker kind of difficult, because apparently he hit his head as a baby and can't actually learn things.

"Parker, would you please stop trying to climb me while we're dancing?"

Eliot snorts. Alec is finding it highly suspicious, the way he's keeping out of this. If he didn't know better, he'd say Eliot was ignoring them. While slow-dancing with them. Yes, this is definitely Alec's life.

"I don't like being shorter than everybody else," Parker says. "I can't see anything."

There are so many things wrong with that statement, only one of them being that with her arms supporting her weight on Alec's shoulders, and her foot, he's pretty sure, doing its best to put out Eliot's kneecap -- all of this while they're, again, _dancing_ , but of course she doesn't seem unbalanced in the least and Eliot doesn't even think to complain about the permanent damage -- she's already got at least an inch on Eliot, and Alec has the distinct feeling that she's planning to keep moving upwards.

If he ends up slow-dancing with Eliot while Parker sits on his shoulders like a five-year-old whose parents couldn't find a babysitter before coming to the club, Alec is seriously writing all of this off. All of it. Except maybe Eliot, because he hasn't really done anything wrong by now, other than the ignoring them thing, and frankly - it's not like Alec can even blame him.

He's still completely surprised Eliot even agreed to come here. Eliot doesn't seem like the dancing type, and he doesn't seem like the type to be making a spectacle of himself dancing with two people, even in this kind of club. But he agreed readily enough, and he seems perfectly happy to dance, and these are all good things.

Alec would love to dwell on how they're good things, but he can't, because Parker's knee is heading towards dangerous territories.

"Parker," he says, managing not to squeak, "you said you'd try this."

"I'm trying it." she stops, tilts her head; her nose brushes Alec's jaw. "I think I like it."

Huh.

Alec breathes in, and breathes out again. Parker smells... exactly like Parker, with something extra Sophie probably made her put on. Eliot's hips are moving slowly and smoothly under Alec's hands where Alec is somehow managing to keep hold of them despite all of this going on in the space between them. Eliot ducks his head, and Parker makes a pleased sound, and Alec can only guess he's managed to kiss her neck without unbalancing her in the least, because this is what they do.

So, okay. This is what he signed up for. It's really not too bad in any way, when you stop and think about it.

Then Eliot whispers, "Don't look now," and his hand reaches further back on his own waist than Alec's hands have gone so far, then moves lightning-fast beyond Alec's field of vision, and suddenly there's a hell of a lot of noise behind them.

Parker is staring over Alec's shoulder with interest.

"We should probably leave now," Eliot says, while panicked people are starting to gear up for a stampede around them.

Alec just closes his eyes and leans his forehead on Parker's shoulder, wondering why it didn't occur to him to be suspicious that Eliot wanted to pick the club.


End file.
